


Special Lessons

by FoxyFruit (gothboobs)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/FoxyFruit
Summary: MC decides that Klaus' lessons are a bit dry, so during Spring Break, she requests a very special type of lessons from him... The kind they can only study when they're alone together! But as MC quickly discovers, she may have bitten off more than she can chew when it comes to the Emperor!





	1. Kissing 101

 

Spring break was just around the corner and although I was excited for a break from classes, I was a bit disappointed Amelia was going back home for the week. I didn’t have anywhere to go, and because I had been a provisional student and started later in the year than everyone else, it was probably a better idea for me to stay at school and study.

“And you’re sure you’ll be all right by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” I smiled at my cute roommate, “There are a few students sticking around… I remember Yukiya and Joel both telling me they were staying…”

“The Emperor is staying too, huh?” Amelia inquired with a devilish grin. “I’m sure he’ll keep you company this week as well!”

I felt my face flush and giggled, “Shush, you! Klaus is probably busy with work anyway…”

“Hah!” Amelia shouldered her bag with a wink, “Prefect Klaus will make time for his girlfriend, I’d bet my wand on it!” Amelia’s brother arrived to walk her to the train, and she gave me a quick hug before taking off. “Bye Vyra!”

“See you in a week, Amelia! Safe travels!” I waved at my friend until she and her brother rounded the corner.

“That was a tediously long farewell.”

I jumped and whirled around to where the deep, familiar voice behind me came from. But instead of Klaus looming over me, his familiar, a beautiful blue owl was perched on the back of a bench, staring coldly in my direction. Puzzled, I approached the owl and leaned over. “Klaus?”

“Of course it’s Klaus, who else would it be?”

I almost rolled my eyes at his persnickety tone of voice, but caught myself at the last second, remembering that he could see me through the eyes of his familiar.

“Sorry—I was just surprised.” I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before smiling brightly, “Well, what’s up?”

“Come to my office. I expect you to be here in fifteen minutes.”

“You’re office—oh! Ahem—uh…y-you’ve um…already…?”

“—Found your letter to me? Yes. What an… _interesting_ read. I look forward to discussing it with you at length.”

“B-but I th-thought you wouldn’t have seen it—”

“Did you think I avoid my office on the weekend? Unlike you and the rest of the students here, Bunnyhead, I have responsibilities to be mindful of. So yes, I already saw the letter you left for me.”

“But I—”

“Enough!” Klaus’ voice boomed from his owl and I shrank away from the stern sound, “We will continue this discussion in person. Fifteen minutes, Vyra.”

Before I could object again, the owl promptly flapped it’s wings and took off into the sky toward the main building. I had begun the Saturday morning relaxed and happy, but now I was crumbling into a nervous wreck as I hurried back into the dorm to change my clothes into something more presentable than the sweatshirt and shorts I had hurriedly thrown on to bid Amelia goodbye.

It’s true. I had written a letter to Klaus and secretly left it on his desk late yesterday afternoon after I had finished my usual extra tutor session with Klaus. In all honesty, I had actually written the letter weeks ago but it had taken me a lot of nerve to work up the courage to give it to him… Even then, I wasn’t brave enough to hand him the letter, I had left it on his desk like a coward. I thought I would have the weekend at least to pump myself up for when he would find it on Monday, but my damned luck seemed to have gotten the better of me.

Inside my room I was a whirlwhind of activity. I pulled a brush through my hair as I whipped out a simple, comfortable, pale pink dress with a pattern of teeny-tiny hearts dotting the fabric. I changed into it, and then pulled on a pair of pretty sandals, and finally ran to the mirror to deal with my hair. I bit my lip and watched myself turn red as I happily thought about Klaus’ nickname for me: Bunnyhead. When he first called me that I thought it was so incredibly rude, but now it was a sweet petname that sent a jolt of adoration through me every time he used it. I tied my hair up into my two usual pigtails, taking care to make them as neat as I could, finishing with two white ribbons to match my dress.

Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my wand, looked at myself in the mirror one more time, and then dashed out of my room and out the front door of the dorm at a full sprint, already knowing I was probably about to be late.

As I trotted down the hallway toward the Prefect’s office, I slowed and tried to catch my breath a bit so I at least wouldn’t be panting like a maniac once I arrived. Finally stopping in front of his office door, I politely knocked and cracked the door open.

“Excuse me—”

“You’re late.”

I stepped into the office sheepishly. Klaus was seated at his desk, head bent low over some paperwork as his quill pen scratched across the paper as he wrote with lightning speed. Without glancing up at me, he spoke in his usual calm, stern voice. “Lock the door behind you and have a seat.”

Obediently, I locked the office door, feeling my pulse begin to thunder at the knowledge that I was now trapped inside this office with my gorgeous but positively frightening boyfriend. Slowly I walked over to the two wooden chairs in front of the desk and I sat down. The moment by bottom touched the seat, Klaus put his quill down, tapped the papers together, stapled them, filed them neatly away inside his desk and then turned to stare at me. With his glasses perched low on his nose, his dark, violet eyes gazed at me from across his desk, and I felt goosebumps rise on my skin.

“Er…H-hello, Klaus.”

Without breaking eye contact, Klaus reached into a drawer and withdrew the letter I had written him. I felt my face heat up and I fought the urge to look away. Placing the letter on the desk before him, Klaus folded his hands and the barest of smirks touched the corner of his lips.

“Hello my little Bunnyhead. You seem tense.” He observed.

“W-well, well yes…” I lost the battle to keep eye contact and my eyes drifted down to my lap where my fingers were busy wrinkling the hem of my dress. “I sort of—that is, I thought I would be able to um, mentally prepare myself this weekend for you to read it on Monday.”

“Idiot. What difference would a couple of days have made when you’ve been sitting on this letter for weeks?”

Startled, my eyes flashed back to his face and my mouth dropped open in shock, “How do you—”

“You included the date at the top.”

Oh good grief, how dumb am I? I made an awkward little “Eep!” and then covered my cheeks with my hands as I felt them grow hotter and hotter and hotter with embarrassment.

“Mhmm.” Klaus stood from his seat, picked up the letter and walked around his desk to sit on the edge of his desk in front of me, a mere two feet away and within grabbing distance. Once seated, he crossed his legs to get comfortable and then proceeded to slowly, meticulously, fold up the sleeves of his shirt. My mouth watered at the sight of his bare forearms and ashamed of my own thoughts I forced my eyes back to his face.

“K-klaus?”

“Yes?”

“Euhh—” I heard my own voice get softer and more timid as I spoke, “Y-you seem… um… a bit...cross.”

“Of course I’m furious.”

“Aw!” I sank into my seat as Klaus glared down at me from his perch on the desk.

“You expected me to be delighted?” Klaus’ voice was dangerous and I wasn’t entirely sure what the right answer was, but thankfully, he plowed right on ahead without giving me a chance to respond to his question. “Unbeknownst to me, my adorable, innocent little lover is in fact an absolutely wicked girl.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t bother denying it, as I plan to punish you thoroughly later this week, and lying will just get you in more trouble with me.”

A chill ran down my spine at his words, but it wasn’t exactly fear as much as…thrill? Oh, I could never admit it out loud, but every time Klaus threatened to punish me I always felt the most delicious tingle deep in my stomach and right now was no different.

“B-but…I’m, I’m not trying to be wicked Klaus, I’m sorry!”

Klaus held up his hand and shook his head at me, “No need for apologies, Vyra. I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at having been forced to wait.” The lips that had been hovering on a smirk for a few moments now curled into a dastardly grin, “Had I known I had a bad little girl on my hands earlier… Well, I’ll make up for lost time, no matter.”

I fidgeted in my seat and Klaus’s smile faded as he unfolded my letter and returned to a more strict expression. “Let’s go through your letter together, shall we?”

“Oh no, Klaus please—”

“Hush.”

“But—”

“Be quiet or I will gag you.”

I shut my mouth and returned to playing with the hem of my skirt as Klaus cleared his throat and began.

“ _Darling Klaus_ ,” He paused and looked over the edge of the letter at me to smile, “So far, ‘darling’ is the only other thing you’ve called me besides Klaus. You’ll eventually have to think of another name, my love or I will get bored.”

I looked up at him as he called me ‘my love,’ and couldn’t stop the bashful little smile that spread across my face.

He began again, “ _Darling Klaus, I’m sorry that I have to write this in a letter, but I get too nervous to talk about these things out loud_.” Klaus chuckled to himself before continuing, “ _I love you very much, and more than anything I want to be a brilliant wizard and a wonderful girlfriend. I think I am improving a lot with your extra magic lessons_ ,” Klaus snorted as he read that and I interjected.

“Hey!”

“Shut up.” He fired back at me, before continuing, “ _but because you are my first man, I don’t have much experience at all with being a girlfriend. So, this week when everyone is away from school, I would like to suggest we have a different kind of lessons together. Although I have no real life experience, I have seen movies and read romance books, so I_ —”

“Oh Klaus, please—” I couldn’t bear to hear him read the rest. I couldn’t! It was too embarrassing!

Klaus sharply scolded me, “Vyra if you insist on interrupting me again I will make good on my threat.”

I whined deep in my throat in protest but stayed quiet as Klaus picked back up again.

“ _I have seen movies and read romance books, so I wrote a list of ideas of things you could teach me. I can learn what you like, and learn more about what I like, and even though I know these things are not meant to be taught as lessons, I love to learn from you and I think it would be a little bit fun_.”

I covered my face. Oh god, he was going to read the list out loud. Oh god oh god—

“Hey, take those hands away so I can see your silly, blushing face.”

I lowered my hands, glaring at him as he smirked and read the last bit of my letter.

“ _Kissing, Kissing not on the lips, Kissing special places, Bedtime stuff, Things I like, Things you like_ ,” Klaus stopped reading to laugh aloud, lowering the letter to look over at me with a grin, “You couldn’t have been more vague if you tried.” Before blessedly finishing reading my stupid letter, “ _I’m sorry if this letter is very awkward. If this is stupid you can tell me and I’ll understand. Thank you for being a good teacher and an even better boyfriend, Klaus. I love you. Your Vyra_.” Klaus folded up the letter and placed it behind him. “Your concluding sentences were the most accurate in the letter. It _is_ incredibly stupid.”

“Aw…” I lowered my head. But I felt Klaus reach over and tilt my chin up with his fingertips.

“But I did enjoy your closing.” His beautiful violet eyes flashed possessively as he smiled down at me, “You are indeed, ‘ _my_ Vyra.’”

I melted beneath his eyes and pulled my bottom lip into my mouth to bite it anxiously as Klaus released my chin and stood up from his seat on the desk.

Before I could react, Klaus lunged and scooped me up from my seat in the chair, cradling me easily in my arms as he marched over to the couch at the other end of the office.

“Klaus!”

“Mm?”

Ignoring my surprised squeaks, Klaus reached the couch and turning, plopped down into the center of the comfy cushions, settling me in his lap with gentle familiarity. I wasn’t nervous to be in his lap—it was actually my favorite place in the world to be. Sometimes after our lessons or if I had done really well on a test or an assignment, enjoying special cuddle time with Klaus on the couch was my favorite reward for a job well done. But now after having written that terrible letter and admitted all those things I couldn’t help but feel a little jumpy—especially considering that Klaus himself often admitted to me that he had trouble holding himself back in my presence…

“Relax.” Klaus pressed a warm, firm kiss to my temple and any tension I was carrying in my muscles immediately faded and I compliantly relaxed into his arms. Perhaps he could sense that I was rather wound up from having had to sit through an uncomfortable rereading of my letter to him, because we sat just like that for a few minutes. He kissed me on my forehead, and against the side of my neck, his nimble fingers pressing into the muscles above my shoulder blades, coaxing my tight muscles to release.

I had just gotten comfortable in his lap and was leaning my head against his chest when he spoke up again.

“Now,” One strong hand suddenly left my waist where he had been holding me gently and grabbing my thigh just below my butt, Klaus yanked me tight against him, “Are you going to tell me all the naughty thoughts you’ve had about me or do I need to torture the information out of you?”

“Ach!” I scrambled in his lap, but Klaus held me firm, in fact, his hand inched up slightly and he pinched my butt with his long fingers and sent me into an absolute tizzy. “Klaus! Oh god—”

“Tch tch,” Klaus clucked sternly at me, but his face wore a mean smile as he pinched me again, “You better tell me Vyra, because these reactions of yours are too cute.”

I grabbed his shirt in my fists and yelped at the second pinch, “Oh you are so unfair, Klaus!”

“Yes,” He agreed, “I’m going to pinch you again too.”

“W-wait—ouch!” The third pinch was the hardest yet. It hurt, but immediately after he pinched me, I felt a spark of heat at the center of my legs and I involuntarily squeezed my thighs tightly together as I fidgeted in his lap.

“Hm?” I glanced up at him, but found his eyes were staring intently down at my legs where I was still squeezing them tight and rubbing my knees together. Klaus’ gaze flickered back to mine, and for a brief second I saw him struggle to retain his composure. The hand that had been pinching me gave my bottom a little pat and then it returned to my waist where he cradled me again, “That deserves a little additional investigation… but I shall save that for later.”

“K-Klaus, don’t get any ideas…”

“Oh, I have plenty of ideas for you.” He leaned in to press his forehead against mine, “Some of which would terrify you, I’m sure. But all in good time…” he bounced his knee beneath me, “Come on, Vyra. You asked for some lessons, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, b-b-but I’m—y-you make me feel so shy, you meanie!”

“I’m not being mean,” Klaus raised his eyebrow, “You’ll _know_ when I’m being mean for real, Bunnyhead.”

I shivered at that promise; it was undeniably true. As much as I called Klaus mean, I knew he hadn’t ever actually been cruel to me in the way he was to pretty much every other person, his brother included. “Okay, okay…”

Klaus leaned back into the couch, putting space between us so he could look at my face properly. “Vyra, I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

Before I could protest, Klaus put a finger to my lips gently and gazed earnestly into my face, “Oh, I know you’re very scared of what I can do, and what I’m capable of… and perhaps you fear a tongue lashing when you’ve made a mistake. But I don’t want you to ever fear me as your boyfriend.”

The finger against my lips moved so his palm could cup my cheek and I leaned my face into his warm hand with a happy sigh.

“My cute, stupid little Bunnyhead… You don’t have to worry about any of the thoughts you have about us. I love you, and I will always take care of you. Do you understand?”

“Yesss Klaus…” I love him so much… how could I ever be nervous in front of this beautiful person?

“Good.” Klaus shifted me in his lap, pulling my legs apart and turning me so that I straddled his lap.

“Oh!” I swiftly grabbed the front of my dress and tucked it in front of me, flushing deep red at the intimate position.

Klaus seemed unchanged by our new seating arrangement, and simply gazed up at me patiently. “The first item on your list was kissing. We kiss often enough, Vyra, what more would you like to learn?”

“Er…w-well, I—” I floundered. He asked the question in such a normal way as if he really was just giving me a usual lesson…what had I gotten myself into!? “I um…Usually you kiss me. Which…well, I like to kiss you,” I felt myself blushing harder, “I like to kiss you a _lot_. But you always initiate, not me…so I wondered if I…if I should be?”

I chanced a look up at his face but got irritated immediately when I saw him. Klaus was barely holding back a laugh and I smacked his chest with my palm. “Are you laughing at me!?”

Klaus took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of my wrist as he gazed at me. “I can’t help myself, I’m afraid. I have a naughty little girl in my lap who is mightily testing my resolve. I either have to laugh at you or fuck you.”

“Klaus!” I leaned forward and pushed my face into his chest so I didn’t have to look at him anymore. Good grief, he was going to torture and tease me all week like this wasn’t he? Oh, that letter was such a mistake.

His chest rumbled with another chuckle and he pried me up from where I was hiding to plant a tender little kiss on the tip of my nose. “Bunnyhead, I won’t do that until you tell me you’re ready, don’t worry.”

“…I know.” What was this feeling? Disappointment? Why did I feel disappointment? It’s not like I wanted Klaus to just take me whenever he felt like it….or did I? No, that’s despicable…and yet…

Klaus leaned back into the couch, relaxing his arms and holding me by my waist. “Come then, my little minx.” He flashed me a smile that sent my heart pounding into overdrive. “Kiss me.”

“I—w-well h-how?”

“However you want. This is practice right? Just come forward and give me a kiss.”

I hesitated again and realized it was his gaze that was making it so hard for me. “Close your eyes.” I demanded.

Klaus cooperatively closed his eyes for me. As I looked at his face, studying its features and angles, I felt a wave of love wash over me as I stared at him. He really was extremely beautiful, and somehow, by some stroke of luck, he was all mine.

If he was impatient, he didn’t let on, but simply sat quietly and waited. I pressed my hands against his chest, leaned forward, and before my nerve could desert me, I softly pressed my lips against his mouth. It was a little different being the one to start a kiss. I felt Klaus smile into my kiss, and I felt encouraged so I pressed into him a little firmer, moving my lips against his as I sighed into the embrace. I finally broke the kiss after a few perfect moments, but I stayed close, my face just inches from his as I breathed gently and tried to get my pulse to stop hammering away in my chest.

Klaus opened one brilliant violet eye and looked at me, “That was perfect Vyra…kiss me again, love.”

The second time was easier. I leaned in and planted my lips on his a second time. I remembered the way he’d sometimes pull my bottom lip into his mouth and I tried to mimic the technique. I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the plush softness of his bottom lip. But as I kissed him, suddenly this inexplicable urge to bite completely overcame me and as much as I tried I couldn’t resist. With his lip in my mouth I abruptly bit down and tugged back on it just a tiny bit before releasing it.

Klaus’ entire demeanor changed. The hands on my waist left and suddenly his right arm was wrapping around my middle tugging me firmly into him. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at him and was shocked to see a hint of blush running across his cheeks. With his left hand he grabbed my face with his hand and held it firm as he stared at me with a sadistic smile. “What was that…?”

“I’m—I’m sorry, I d-didn’t—”

“Oh hush, you did mean to bite me, don’t deny it, you little tart.”

“Tart!?” I was puzzled by his attitude, but then realized as I looked at him closer, he was fighting himself to behave. The realization made it my turn to smile. My hands had been resting on his chest, but now I moved them up to cup the back of his neck. I moved my thumb against the edge of his jaw, and tried to keep my voice steady as I teased him. “I’m sorry Klaus. Let me kiss you again…I won’t bite…” I dropped my voice a little quieter and tried to imitate the devious little stare he would sometimes give me when he tormented me, “Unless you ask me nicely to…”

My world spun around me as Klaus stood with me in his arms, swiftly turned, laid me on the couch and climbed over on top of me. I squeaked out of surprise more than fright, but as I looked up into his glittering eyes, fear certainly did account for more than half my emotional state.

“You are playing a very dangerous game, little girl. This is supposed to be Kissing 101, but I can proceed with a more advanced lesson if that’s what you’re asking for.”

“Klaus, Klaus!” I twisted underneath him, my insides positively vibrating, Again I felt the unexplainable need to clench my legs together and I was sure I was red from my head to my toes, “Klaus I won’t tease you,” A giggle snuck out, and as he made to move again, I pressed my hands against his face, “Wait, wait, wait, please! Really, I—I just wanted to tease you a little bit, d-don’t be mad, I want to keep kissing you!”

Klaus seemed to think it over for a moment before pulling me into his chest again and flipping us over so I was laying on top of him. I breathed a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by my blond Emperor beneath me.

“Very well, Bunnyhead, but be warned,” Klaus tightened his grip on my waist, I have a hard enough time holding myself back without you tempting me so deliciously.”

I cooed at the admission and bit my lip, “U-understood…”

Klaus relaxed against the couch and puckered his lips playfully at me, “Come on then, Bunnyhead. You still have at least ten kisses to give to me…”


	2. Everywhere But--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and MC move on to Lesson Two... how much lust can MC handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have to admit, I feel a bit despicable writing such tawdry smut but I really can't help it, Klaus is very attractive. Hopefully he is in character in this fic. I realize I am making MC quite a bit more mischievous and confident than she is in the real story, but otherwise she'd be very boring to write, so I admit I spiced her up a bit. Hopefully this is still enjoyable to read! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? hehehe :3

Sunday morning I was awakened by the sound of a dull, repetitive thumping sound at my window. Groggily, I stumbled out of bed and opened the window out onto the balcony to investigate, only to nearly be smacked in the face by a little fluttering note animated by magic. I plucked the note out of the air and read it as my heart raced—I obviously already knew who it was from.  
  
_Good morning Vyra—I have to help Professor Schuyler with a small project this morning, but I haven’t forgotten about you. I want some of your tasty cooking today, so let’s have a picnic lunch in the forest. Make us a basket and meet me in the courtyard at noon. Your first and last, Klaus._  
  
I sat on my messy bed and reread the note with trembling hands. Oh how my boyfriend had a gift for words. He could somehow make even demands seem romantic. As excited as I was for a lovely picnic lunch, I was also more than a little nervous to see Klaus again. Yesterday we’d kissed and snuggled on the couch in the prefect’s office until curfew beckoned be back to my dorm. It was…perfect, actually. Although I could still never kiss Klaus in public without being embarrassed, after all that time initiating it first over and over in his lap, I did feel more confident to kiss him.  
  
I felt my face heat up and I giggled as I pressed my hands to my cheeks. Okay, so it was still a little embarrassing but I can’t help it, since he’s my first boyfriend! …And last, too, I thought, as I looked lovingly at the note’s closing again.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall beside Amelia’s bed I realized that I had slept straight through the morning and it was already almost ten-thirty. If I didn’t hurry I wouldn’t have enough time to cook and then meet Klaus! I threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, and ran downstairs to the dorm kitchen.

* * *

 

  
“Done!” I said to no one in particular. A few other students had wandered in and out while I cooked, but otherwise the dorm kitchen had been pretty quiet. In the past hour I’d made some chicken and carrot stew with fresh bread rolls, and a small salad we could share, and then caramel apple tarts for dessert! I wrapped up the meal and packed it with a big blanket the dorm mother leaves in the kitchen to borrow for picnics, and leaving my supplies by the door, I went back upstairs to change. Since we were going to be outside, I put on sandals, a comfy gray skirt, a white tank top, and a feather-light pale yellow shirt with three-quarter-length sleeves and a wide neck that slipped off my shoulders in a really cute but comfy and slouchy sort of way. I fixed my hair into my usual pigtails and then looked myself over. I smiled at my reflection; normally I didn’t think much about the way I looked…I considered myself a bit plain usually, but this outfit was actually adorable, and I made a mental note to remember it for future use.  
  
My eye caught the clock and I jumped into action as I realized if I didn’t hurry, I’d be late. Dashing downstairs, I made a stop at the kitchen to grab my prepared basket, and then hurried outside to walk over to the courtyard.  
  
Along the way, I ran into Yukiya and Elias.  
  
“De’Lon, how are you?”  
  
“Hi Elias, hi Yukiya. I’m fine.”  
  
Yukiya smiled slightly, “You look nice, where are you headed, Vyra?”  
  
“I’m eating lunch with Klaus, so I have to hurry and meet him.”  
  
Elias looked away as he usually did when I talked about his brother. “Ah, my brother is lucky to have you cook for him. Enjoy lunch, De’Lon.”  
  
“Thanks guys!” I hurried along my path, worried I was late—especially after stopping to exchange pleasantries. As I arrived at the courtyard, sure enough, Klaus was waiting for me beneath a shady tree, reading a book.  
  
“Klaus!” I broke into a run, feeling badly that he had been waiting for me. I stopped before him, panting, as he slowly closed his book and turned to look up at me from his seat on the bench. As his dazzling eyes focused in on me, I lost my breath all over again.  
  
“You’re late, but I suppose I expect it at this point.”  
  
“Sorry—I ran into Elias and Yukiya on my way over.” As I spoke, I set the basket down by my feet, and the blanket that I had simply slung over my shoulder on my way out of the dorm, I shrugged off and folded neatly into a square. When I looked up again at Klaus, he seemed to be staring at my outfit in an appraising way. I suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Perhaps he didn’t like it? I tugged the fabric up onto my shoulder properly, but it slid off as soon as I moved my hand.  
  
“What are you wearing?” Klaus inquired as he stood up and tucked his book beneath his arm.  
  
“Umm… comfy clothes? We’re eating outside, so I didn’t want to wear something too nice.”  
  
Klaus stood directly in front of me, peering down with such a strange expression I turned away and crossed my arms. “I think that sweater is too big for you.”  
  
“It’s supposed to do this.” I tried to fix the sleeve again, but it slipped off my shoulder anyway. I shrugged and looked up at him, “The sweater is supposed to fall off like that, it’s the style.”  
  
Klaus leaned over and picked up the basket and the blanket, a smirk touching the corners of his mouth as he replied. “If you’re going to wear clothes that fall off on purpose, save them to wear for me alone.”  
  
I puffed my cheeks at him, “Klaus, it doesn’t fall off, it just slouches on my shoulders!”  
  
He shrugged and extended his hand to me, “Ready to go eat?”  
  
“Yes!” I took his hand and together we walked out behind the school and into the forest beyond.  
  
Klaus had probably scouted out the area just prior, because he led us to a grassy clearing confidently, and stopped beside a tree that threw speckled shade onto the ground beneath us. He smiled at me as he set the basket and blanket down, “Do you like it here? Is there enough shade?”  
  
“It’s perfect!” It really was—there were little purple violets dotting the grass here and there, the sun shimmered through the leaves of the trees surrounding us, and since the school was mostly deserted from spring break, and we were out in the forest, it was also very quiet. The only sounds I could hear were me and Klaus, plus the breeze in the trees and the occasional birdsong echoing through the forest.  
  
Spreading out the blanket neatly, Klaus beckoned me to come sit beside him. No sooner had I settled down beside him, when he reached over and yanked me into his lap and buried his face against my bare collarbone where my sweater had once again slipped off.  
  
I flailed my arms uselessly as I simultaneously blushed and giggled. “KLAUS! Klaus that—that tickles!”  
  
But instead of stopping, he just pressed harder into me, and I could feel his mouth smile against my skin. “I can’t help it.”  
  
“Yes you can!” I tried to push him away, but he caught both my hands in his larger one and held them firmly as he renewed his assault on my neck while I melted into gasps and giggles. “Klaus! Se-hehehe-s-seriously!”  
  
“Mmmm.” Klaus paused to lift his face and gaze up at me from beneath his thick blond bangs. “Squirm and scream all you want, no one can hear you out here.” He buried his face against me again, “No one will come to save you from the Emperor.”  
  
“Ahhnn!” I quivered at the feeling of his voice against my skin and as his lips pressed a kiss against the racing pulse in my throat I felt like my entire body would catch fire. “Ohh Klausss…”  
  
Abruptly, he stopped and I froze in his arms. I turned my face to look at him, worried I’d done something weird, but when I saw his face, my heart throbbed. Klaus’ face was just as flushed as mine felt, and his eyes bore into me as he stared. “You saying my name like that… It’s not fair to me, Vyra.” He twisted, moving me from his lap back onto the blanket, but then he gently pushed me down until I was laying on my back, and he loomed over me. “You can’t gasp my name like that. I’m just a man, I’ll get the wrong idea…” His hand palmed my stomach gently and slowly moved up until his fingertips were resting between my breasts, right over my galloping heart, “…or the right idea.”  
  
I was so flustered, the only thing I could say were anxious little noises. His fingertips over my heart like that felt like the most intimate thing we’d done so far, and overcome with emotion, I placed both hands over his and pressed down, so his fingers pressed against me even harder. “Klaus I really love you! I d-don’t—I don’t even know what to do sometimes I love you so much!”

Perhaps surprised by my sudden outburst, Klaus tilted his head as he looked down at me. “What’s with this sudden honesty?” I felt his leg slide between mine on the blanket and his thigh pressed against me, causing my hands to grip his tighter. “Usually I have to persuade you to say such sweet things to me.”  
  
“I…” The thigh between my legs ground against me and I shivered at the sensation. “I just feel like I will burst if I don’t tell you.”  
My boyfriend smirked at this and lowered his face once more to press a sweet kiss against my lips. “Every moment with you is an unexpected surprise.” Then, just as suddenly as he had first grabbed me, Klaus was sitting up and helping me up as well.  
  
Without the warmth and weight of his body pressing against mine, the forest air felt distinctly cooler and I wished that he hadn’t stopped, even though I was sure by now my cheeks were permanently red.  
  
“What did you make us for lunch?” Klaus inquired as he began opening the basket. Before I could reply, he emerged with the container of stew and smiled happily as he recognized what it was. With a mischievous glance at me Klaus chuckled, “I see you are trying to get extra credit in your lessons today by making me my favorites, but you should know that as a professor I do not accept supplemental work; only the agreed upon lessons.”  
  
“Tch!” I furrowed my brow at him, “No, I made it because I wanted to make it! I like my stew too…”  
  
Klaus chuckled as if he didn’t believe me and began setting out the rest of the prepared foods on the blanket while I helped. The tarts I’d made had melted a little bit from sitting next to the hot stew, but everything else was perfect. Whatever Professor Schuyler and Klaus had been doing together must have been tiring, as Klaus ate his lunch with enthusiasm.  
  
“Delicious.” Klaus remarked between mouthfuls.  
  
I beamed at the rare praise from Klaus and happily ate my food. It was a perfect moment; beams of sunshine filtering through the forest canopy, a gentle breeze, my lovely boyfriend and a good lunch.  
  
After we finished eating, Klaus cleared away the containers and plates, putting them back into the basket and brushing off crumbs he noticed with his usual meticulous precision. When he finished cleaning up, he gave me a serious look as he discarded his robe and let it drop to the blanket beside him. “Are you ready to begin our next lesson?”  
  
Honestly, I had been enjoying our sunny afternoon lunch so much I had completely forgotten about Klaus’ looming lesson. I nervously giggled and brushed a few strands of hair from my forehead as I tried to reply. “But—so soon after eating? Maybe we should um…wait?”  
  
Klaus removed his jacket next, followed by his vest, neatly folding these and placing them on top of his robe. He crawled closer to me still wearing the same slightly stern expression. “No chance, little girl. The entire time I was working this morning I was distracted by thoughts of you. I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with the consequences of being so irresistible.”  
  
I shivered at the strangely threatening compliment, but even as Klaus drew closer I couldn’t find it in me to move away and watched transfixed as his hand reached up and grasped the neat tie at his throat. With an aggressive tug, he loosened and then ripped off his tie.  
  
I gasped audibly at his action and my eyes darted to the side out of modesty.  
  
“Look at me, Vyra.”  
  
Turning my gaze back to my boyfriend, I watched him as he slowly unbuttoned the first six buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck and chest all the way down until he almost reached his navel.  
  
“Kl-Klaus!” I sputtered, surprised by his sudden disrobing and greatly embarrassed despite our solitude.  
  
Crawling closer still, just before he reached me, Klaus sat back and stretched his long legs out so they rested on either side of me as I knelt on the blanket. He smirked as he murmured, “I’m beginning to wonder if your shyness is just an act. You had no problem snuggling up against my bare chest in the greenhouse…”  
  
I furrowed my brow at him and made a face, “I was asleep! I had no control over what I was doing!”  
  
Shrugging, Klaus’ smirk intensified and he crooked his finger my way. “Stop stalling and come here. Your professor is waiting.”  
  
The sudden idea of calling Klaus professor had me chewing my lip to bits as I nervously approached him. When I couldn’t crawl forward any further without climbing on top of him, I glanced up curiously—not knowing what to do next. “Er…n-now what?”  
  
Klaus sat up straighter from his position of leaning back on his hands and instead placed his hands gently on my waist. “Tch tch, don’t you remember what you requested in your letter? This is our second lesson. I didn’t expect that you’d be so slow with this sort of subject in addition to magic…”  
  
“Hey!” I pouted at Klaus, “I’m better than I was when I started!”  
  
“Indeed; thanks in no small part to your long-suffering tutor.”  
  
I had no response to this, it was true, but I pouted again at Klaus anyway and crossed my arms. “Aw, I work hard though!”  
  
“You do.” He agreed, and the hands on my waist pulled me closer. His deep voice sent vibrations running through me as he spoke again. “So let’s begin… I’m eager to see how hard you work on _me_.”

  
I gaped at him and he laughed outright at my expression as I hurriedly tried to cover my cheeks with my hands. “Klaus, how can you be so lewd!?”  
  
Klaus’ hands on my waist pulled me again until I toppled forward and my hands landed against his strong chest. “I haven’t even begun to be lewd, Vyra.” He squeezed my waist gently as a way of encouragement. “Your nervousness is unnecessary, we’ve done more intimate things than this before.”  
  
I lowered my eyes to stare at his chest. It’s true, in fact, Klaus had been the one to take my virginity, but between being busy at school, and his hectic schedule, and the fact that we didn’t generally have much privacy, our moments of intimacy were infrequent. Plus I was still shy!  
  
“I’m not nervous—“ I drew closer to Klaus’ body, breathing in his sweet scent. “I…don’t know what to do.”  
  
“You can do anything you want.” Klaus lifted one hand from my waist to gently stroke my cheek, “I’m yours, my love. Do with me as you please.”  
  
Hoping to get my initial awkwardness out of the way, I decided to gather my courage and just go for it. Taking a breath, I suddenly leaned in and pressed my lips against the center of his chest, right between his pecs in a fast, chaste kiss. I sat back up and looked at Klaus who was fighting to hold back more laughter. I smacked his chest with my hand. “Don’t laugh at me!”  
  
“You’re too silly not to!” Klaus exclaimed as he cupped the back of my neck and dragged me closer, squishing my face against his warm chest, and making me burst into giggles along with him.  
  
“St-stooop I cannnf breave!!”  
  
He released me, and emboldened by his playful attitude, I leaned forward again and gently pushing the sides of his unbuttoned shirt apart, I began to slowly kiss his chest. His skin was smooth and warm and Klaus inexplicably smelled like tea. I pondered this—he probably drank so much it was coming out of his pores with his sweat, and I snickered at the idea. I was inspired though, and since Klaus did say I could do as I pleased, I stuck the tip of my tongue out a little bit and licked him.  
  
Against my waist, his hand tightened and I glanced up to look at my sweet boyfriend above me. Klaus’ gaze was cemented to me and a smirk pulled the corners of his mouth. He didn’t stop me so I stuck my tongue out and licked again, kissing him immediately after. I felt his chest rumble with a deep groan, and I had to hold back my ecstasy. His reactions were exactly what I needed. I pounced on him then, and he grunted slightly as my increased weight leaned into him unexpectedly. I ran my hands softly against his chest, reaching everywhere I could touch, trying to memorize the way he felt beneath my fingertips as my mouth continued to press warm wet kisses to every available surface. When my thumb brushed the pebbly surface of his nipple, I felt him shudder at the contact. I pulled my hand away and paused, holding Klaus in my arms as I tilted my head back again to look at him.  
  
These lessons were doing wonders for my confidence. A week ago I would never imagine teasing Klaus in such a lustful manner, and yet here I was, my thumb gently moving toward his nipple again, stroking its circumference as I cheekily inquired “May I, sir?”  
  
Klaus’ face instantly flushed bright red and I filed this little newfound piece of insight into my brain. Klaus enjoyed being called sir? During…sex?? Whatever. I didn’t wait for him to say yes, and pressed against his nipple with my thumb, dragging up my other hand to play with the other one. Unbelievably, for the first time ever Klaus squirmed beneath my touch and I felt oddly powerful and incredibly turned on.  
  
“This feels good…?”  
  
“Obviously.” Came his terse reply.  
  
But I could hear the adorable agitation in his voice and I grinned wickedly. “Ooh, Klaus, have I found a sweet spot?”  
  
“I’d advise you not to indulge your mischief, Miss De’Lon.” Klaus warned, “You still have several more lessons with me—it’d be a shame if I had to punish you beyond what you’ve already earned.”  
  
But I felt rebellious—and anyway, if I’d already earned a ‘punishment’ a bit more bad behavior couldn’t hurt. So I darted forward with my mouth open and clamped it around Klaus’ right nipple.

And did that ever produce a reaction. Klaus’ hand on my waist tightened until his fingers were digging into me painfully, and a drawn-out groan escaped from his lips as I curiously swirled my tongue around the firm little bump in my mouth. Klaus tasted a tiny bit salty—from sweat probably, and like…skin? I remembered reading romance novels that’d describe boys tasting like strawberries and smoke, but with my mouth on him, the only flavor I really registered was a not-unpleasant saltiness. I pulled back for a second, panting hot breath onto his chest, glancing upward at his face to where a very flustered Klaus stared back down at me.  
  
Pulling his nipple back into my mouth I flicked it once with my tongue as my other hand gently pinched his other one experimentally.  
  
“SSSssss—“ I heard him hiss above me and smiled against him as his usual stern edge of annoyance crept into his breathy voice. “You’re a—nn—quick study.”  
  
I released his nipple again to look at him closer. My Klaus was a sight. Red-faced, sweaty, his scowling lips wet from him licking his lips over and over again; it was something I promised myself I’d remember forever. “You look nice like this Klaus…” I smoothed my hands further up his chest as I climbed onto his lap more. When my hands were on his shoulders I stretched up and pecked him on the lips shyly before lowering my head again, this time to his neck.  
  
Both of his strong arms then encircled me and I was pulled into a tight hug as I buried my face against the side of his neck and breathed him in. His Adam’s apple bobbed as Klaus swallowed and that was the first place I planted a kiss.  
  
“Gnn—I can tell you—have been waiting for this opportunity, Bunnyhead. So eager…”  
  
“Well—“ I blushed as I replied, my lips moving against his skin. “I d-did read an article about—a-about um…men’s erogenous zones!”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
I couldn’t see his face, but I could hear the fiendish smirk in Klaus’ voice and squirmed with embarrassment. He suddenly spread his legs further apart and sat me down directly on his crotch, where hard bulge pressed up against my butt.  
  
“I wonder what your research said about this, hm?”  
  
“KLAUS!” I half-giggled, half-shrieked as he thrust his hips up against my ass and his bulge pressed insistently. The warm feeling between my legs intensified and I discovered that I was unconsciously grinding into his bulge.  
  
“Tch, tch…” Having regained control over the moment, Klaus delighted in bullying me again. “Look at your lack of restraint. Perhaps later in the week one of our lessons will include some…self-control exercises.”  
  
His sly chuckle beside my ear sent alternating waves of dread and desire through my stomach, and opening my mouth against his neck I clamped down and sucked hard. His arms around me tightened, and he tried to pull away, so I used my teeth and bit down against him; hard enough that I knew it might hurt a tiny bit but not enough to really do anything horrible.  
  
Instantly, I was tossed off him and onto the blanket. I was still getting my bearings when Klaus lurched forward, covering me with his body, his hands wrapping around my wrists and squeezing threateningly as one of his legs wiggled between mine and his thigh pushed up firmly against my throbbing crotch.  
  
I looked up at Klaus but before I could say anything, he captured my mouth with a bruisingly sweet kiss, releasing me only when I thought I’d pass out from lack of air.  
  
“What shall I do with you, my bad little girl…”  
  
“I’m not—not bad!” With Klaus this close I was sure that he could feel how rapidly my heart was beating—how hot my skin felt—how—how damp and sticky my panties were beginning to feel…  
  
“Yes you are.” He insisted, grinding his thigh harder into me, drawing a high-pitched groan of want from me. He came closer and tilted his head to reveal a small, bright red spot an inch or two below his jawline. “I can feel it you know.” Klaus’ gorgeous eyes flashed angrily down at me. “You gave me a lovebite and think you won’t get into trouble?”  
  
Twisting against my beautiful Emperor I couldn’t help but tease him just a tiny bit more. “Well you were the one who said I didn’t have restraint, so—oooOOOH!”  
  
While I needled him, Klaus had moved both my wrists to one of his hands and had swiftly tugged down my slouchy sweater, revealing my breasts squeezed together in my low-cut tank top. I didn’t even have time to protest as he gave me another stern, appraising look before simply thumping his face down directly into my cleavage.  
  
“Goodness!!”  Was about the strongest response I could muster before completely dissolving into groans as Klaus’ hot mouth covered my boobs in kisses.  
  
The hand holding my wrists released me, as Klaus evidently needed both to cup both of my breasts and squeeze reverently as he spoke against me, his lips still half smothered by my chest. “I love Vyra’s adorable little tits.” His hands squeezed harder and I yelped as I simultaneously bit my lip from the incredible feeling. “Do you have any idea how much I have to hold back when you make little noises like that?” Klaus gazed up at me with a ferocity I wasn’t used to. “…When you purposefully act wicked like that?”  
  
“Klaus…” I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair gently as he continued to cover my chest and neck with kisses.  
  
Klaus paused to shake his head at me and his voice was low and sweet and beautifully dangerous. “I ought to bind your wrists with my tie and chastise you thoroughly for your behavior, you wee devil.”  
  
I squeaked at his suggestion and felt my heart race with excitement…or fear? No, Definitely excitement. Why was I excited??  
  
Whatever I was feeling, it wasn’t lost on Klaus who shrewdly looked down at me with narrowed eyes. “Hm? Have I found a sweet spot of your own?” He leaned down until his lips were so close to my ear I could feel his breath. “Do you want to be tied up my dear?” He turned his head to press a scorchingly hot kiss against my jaw as I moaned in delirium. “Would you like that? Tied up and helpless…completely at my mercy…?”  
  
I couldn’t control my hips as they bucked upward against my will, and Klaus chuckled, giving me a wolfish smile as he reached over and dragged the slip of blue fabric over from where it lay on the blanket. But as he loomed over me again, his face took on a serious look and he kissed my forehead tenderly. “Do you trust me Vyra? I will stop if you want me to.”  
  
“Don’t!” I clamped my mouth shut over my sudden exclamation and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt red color my cheeks. “I mean, I mean…Yes I trust you. I trust you with my life Klaus. I d-don’t…I don’t want you to stop.” I opened my eyes to see Klaus and his brilliant purple gaze staring fondly down at me as I insisted. "Don’t stop— _please_ .”  
  
“Very well.” Klaus gathered my wrists together, and wound his tie around them firmly, ending with a knot that as he pulled through, suddenly the wrapped fabric pulled tight against me.  
  
“Ahn—” I squeezed my thighs around Klaus’ legs and bit my lip. The feeling of my wrists tied, and Klaus on top of me, and consigning myself to be completely at the pleasure of Klaus’ whims was…unbearably hot. I was shocked by my own desire and I found myself suddenly apologizing. “I’m—I’m sorry—I…I’m so embarrassed Klaus, this is so naughty! I don’t know why—I can’t imagine why I…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence. I liked it. A lot.  
  
Abruptly, Klaus’ open mouth was against my neck and any misgivings I’d had disappeared in an onslaught of kisses. Above which I could just barely make out Klaus’ bemused response.  
  
“You’re enjoying these naughty activities because you’re a deliciously naughty girl.” His huge hand reached up between us and took my right breast into his palm, squeezing it firmly as his mouth moved toward the thumping pulse beside my jugular. “No need for embarrassment, little love. I’m delighted to discover your depravity, I assure you.”  
  
“I’m not!!” Oh, but I knew I was. With my wrists securely tied out of the way, I felt like my entire body somehow became more sensitive, and I reacted to each kiss and touch with double my previous enjoyment.  
  
His thigh pressed forward again, rubbing my most secret place as I groaned and grunted and tried not to sound completely ridiculous. It was at this moment however, that I realized my skirt was riding up with all the activity and I felt hot with both embarrassment and lust as I tried to catch Klaus’ attention.  
  
“Klaus—”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“My um—my skirt—”  
  
“Oh,” Klaus glanced down, and seeing my predicament, he looked back up at me with a mean smile and then began to move downward.  
  
“Klaus! Klaus!”  
  
“I can hear you, love, no need to shout; although I do so enjoy hearing my name on your lips.”  
  
I struggled and squirmed but without the benefit of my hands, and with Klaus’ strength holding me securely, I was wonderfully helpless as he moved down between my legs and palmed the inside of my thighs with his hands.  
  
I stopped wiggling around to lift my head and observe what he was doing between my legs, just in time to watch him yank up my skirt further and then shove his face against my pussy, and then as if that wasn’t shocking enough on its own, I felt him deeply inhale.  
  
“GOD!”  
  
“Oh, no need for formality, you may continue calling me ‘Klaus.’” He grinned at me from between my legs, and as desperately I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut I discovered I couldn’t. “I can see you are immensely enjoying this particular lesson…” One long index finger traced me from the top of my mound to where my lips ended and my entrance was hidden—even through my panties, his touch felt like fire and I gasped over and over as Klaus expertly tortured me. “However,” Suddenly he removed his hand and was crawling back up toward my face. “I believe I shall leave that for our next lesson together. It’s late in the afternoon, so let’s go back to my office where I’ll make you some tea before you go to the library to study.”  
  
“S-study what??”  
  
Klaus looked at me as if it was the dumbest possible question he’d ever heard. “Magic, you dunce!” He stared down at my sweaty, still-writhing body and shook his head. “Yes, self-control is definitely added to our itinerary.”  
  
“Klaus—oh my—you’re positively horrible!” I shrilly informed him. Would there ever be a day that didn’t end with my massive embarrassment at his hands?  
  
“You think so?” Klaus smirked and untied my hands before climbing off of me and helping me to sit up straight. “This is only our second lesson, Bunnyhead, do you still wish to continue?”  
  
“Of course I do!” I answered hotly, before realizing the question he had asked. He chuckled at my passionate response and I shyly began to fix my clothes. “That is…if-if you’d also like to contin—”  
  
Klaus pulled me into his chest and kissed me deeply. One hand tenderly clasped my back, while his other stroked my hair back from my face. As he broke the kiss, he held my face gently and smiled kindly at me. “There is nothing I desire more.”  
  
I melted at his affirmation and returned his smile with my own. “You’re still horrible but I do really love you a lot, Klaus.”  
  
“I know.” He responded and kissed me again as the sunlight sparkling through the trees began to fade to orange with the sunset.


	3. Oral Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and MC continue their extra-special lessons in her bedroom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is more than a year late! I had some trouble writing it, and I think Klaus probably seems fairly OOC throughout. It's a little hard for me to separate out what *I* like in a man compared to what the MC would presumably be interested in. Hopefully despite some moments of out of character actions you still enjoy this latest chapter of smut! Thank you for reading and for commenting I really really appreciate it! <3

After our picnic in the forest, Klaus brewed me tea, and then made good on his promise by hustling me to the library and looming over my shoulder for several hours, forcing me to read, study, and practice magic. It was awkward to sit in the library after having rolled around on a blanket half-naked with Klaus—especially since my undergarments had been compromised so thoroughly. Although if I’m being honest, I’m pretty sure Klaus was perfectly aware of my discomfort and enjoyed it.

My boyfriend had walked me back to the dorm that evening and kissed me goodnight after strict instructions to let him know the moment I woke up the next morning.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes to sunshine beaming brightly into my room and smiled as I stretched my shoulders. My dreams had been filled with my lovely blond boyfriend, and it put me in a good mood as I slowly sat up in bed and yawned. Remembering Klaus’ request to let him know when I was up, I sleepily grabbed a piece of paper and pen from my nightstand and jotted a note.

_Good morning—I just woke up and I’m going to shower now. Let me know where you’d like to meet today. <3 – Your Vyra _

I slid out from beneath my covers, and hopping off the bed, I found my wand nearby and with some difficulty, charmed the note and watched it flutter out the window. I sighed ruefully as I watched it fly away. Hopefully it would get to Klaus, but my magic had never been that great. I decided not to worry about it and disrobed, putting away my pajamas and wrapping myself in a robe to straighten my room slightly before heading for the shower. Once my bed was made and my room was tidied up, I picked out some clothes, laid them on the bed and headed for the bathroom Amelia and I shared.

It was sort of nice to have the room to myself. I left the bathroom door open to let in some of the natural morning sunlight, and picked out a flowery-scented body wash to shower with since I’d be seeing Klaus later. As I turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, I shivered despite the heat. If I remembered my silly list correctly, today was when I had asked to practice a rather specific kind of kissing… Namely, oral. To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. On his birthday months and months ago when he’d taken me to his family’s castle, I had been inspired to try to go down on him once we were alone in our room together, but I had chickened out at the last minute, and we ended up just having sex. It was odd to me that despite having had gone ‘all the way’ a few times we hadn’t indulged in oral sex yet.

Slightly concerned, I let my hand wander down and I touched myself gently, feeling where my lips parted to reveal my clitoris, and smoothing the short hairs that dotted my mound. Klaus’ face would be here. I began to giggle in the shower and felt my face turn red. Oh my god, how would I ever survive this if I couldn’t hold it together in the privacy of my bathroom! As anxious as I was though, I was also excited. No one made me feel as good as Klaus did, and I trusted him to be gentle with me. Touching myself while thinking about Klaus suddenly made the shower seem steamier and a little moan leaked out of my mouth as I coaxed apart my lips and rubbed my fingers against myself.

Even with the water streaming down my skin I could feel myself grow sticky and wet and I smiled into the stream of water as I said Klaus’ name out loud and played with myself. As much fun as I was having, however, I wondered if Klaus might be waiting for me—or at least, sent me a return note, so I finished washing up, rinsed off, and then stepped out of the shower. I briskly rubbed a towel over my head and then combed through my damp hair, happy that my hair dried quickly. I finished drying off, and after hanging my towel up and wrapping my robe around myself, I stepped through the open door and back into the bedroom.

“How inconsiderate of you to begin without me.”

I screeched in surprise and would have fallen over if Klaus didn’t catch me at the last minute and set me on my feet. But I pushed away from him and took a step backward, my heart positively thundering in my chest as my breathing returned to normal.

“Klaus!” I hoarsely scolded. I wanted to yell at him, but while the dorm was mostly empty, there still were a few students remaining over spring break, and the dorm mother still patrolled the halls on occasion.

My blond lover was dressed more casually than usual, and I realized this was probably as close as the fashionable Klaus would come to wearing loungewear. He was dressed in fitted, dark gray joggers that exposed his ankles and an inch or two of his shin, along with white sneakers and a matching white t-shirt. Despite the relaxed nature of his outfit, everything was smartly made, and Klaus still somehow looked like a model.

As I gazed at him I noticed that at the front of his sweatpants, a slight bulge was beginning to make an appearance and my eyes shot back up to his face where he was watching me with an amused expression.

“Why are you in my bedroom!” I demanded, before asking a second question without waiting for an answer to the first. “Did you...did you listen to me in the shower!?” Klaus chuckled at my astonishment and I clenched my fists as I pursed my lips in embarrassment. “That’s a really…you’re a pervert, Klaus!”

He was on me in a moment. Klaus lunged forward and gathered me into his arms, pressing kisses to my forehead and cheeks and nose and catching my fists in his large hands as I pummeled his chest and complained.

“Are you mad?” He asked me with a smile before pressing my knuckles against his lips. “Or are you thrilled?” He tightened his arms around me so our bodies were pressed firmly against each other. “Don’t lie to your boyfriend, my dear…”

I puffed my cheeks at him and looked away. “You scared me! And I should be able to expect privacy.”

“You left the windows open,” Klaus admonished me playfully, “I didn’t even have to try hard to break in. Imagine if I’d been in a mischievous mood and had visited you in the shower…”

“Klaus!”

He grinned and kissed me before lowering his voice to whisper, “Maybe next time that’s exactly what I shall do…”

With some difficulty I disentangled myself from his arms and stood back again, adjusting my robe so it wrapped around me more securely as I struggled to retain my composure. “You better watch out Klaus, I’m going to get my revenge on you for scaring me.”

“Ohhh, I’m delighted you feel comfortable enough to threaten me.” Klaus smiled indulgently as he walked to my bed and sat down. “These lessons _are_ bringing us closer together.”

I tried to keep a stern face because I dislike being patronized, but truth be told I really was quite intoxicated at the notion that Klaus had stood outside my bathroom door and listened while I masturbated and called his name… And he was even sporting physical evidence of how it affected him! The entire unfolding scene was unbelievably hot. And yet, my sense of propriety made me clutch at my robe as I stared at him.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Klaus. Why are you in my bedroom?”

Klaus sighed, and his face adopted the more strict expression I was used to when he began tutoring me. “You are perfectly aware of why I am here.” His left hand moved to his crotch and he leisurely adjusted himself as he continued staring into my face. “But perhaps you’d like me to give you a more detailed overview of our scheduled activity today?”

“Klaus, you—”

A smirk crept into the corner of his mouth as he interrupted me. “I’m in your bedroom because I wanted you to be in a comfortable environment for what I’m going to do to you.”

My mouth dropped open and at this point probably every inch of me was bright red. “D-d-do t-t-”

“I’m going to spread your legs apart,” Klaus began, as normally as if he were describing his daily list of work, “and I’m going to explore you completely with my mouth—there will not be a single inch of you untouched by my tongue…I’m going to memorize the exact shape and size of your—”

“KLAUS!” I covered my face with my hands and muttered through my fingers. “Honestly! Saying things like that!”

“Move your hands away and look at me, my little love.”

His voice was gentle, so I obediently removed my hands and gazed at him, only to scrunch my face up in annoyance once more at the wicked grin he flashed. “You shouldn’t call me a bad girl when you are obviously very bad yourself, Klaus.”

He shrugged and then crooked his finger at me from his seat on my bed. “Come here, Bunnyhead. Stop pretending to be shy. If I have to come get you, I’ll tear that robe off instead of letting you keep it on.”

I squeaked at his threat and slowly shuffled over to him. My imagination ran wild with visions of Klaus, aggressive and impatient, grasping at my robe to rip it off my body and I felt my legs tremble slightly. He was terrifying and tantalizing and I still had no clue how an ordinary girl like me could have possibly captured the attention of someone as spectacular as Klaus.

When I reached him, he stood up, and towering over me, leaned down and gently kissed my forehead, before taking me by the shoulders and guiding me to the side of my bed. Pushing down with his palms, he wordlessly commanded me to sit in the spot he had occupied just seconds ago, and I sat down on top of my comforter. Kneeling in front of me, Klaus sat back on his heels and rested his chin on my knee as his hands smoothed up my thighs before resting on my hips, his forearms braced against the edge of my bed.

Flustered, I twisted my hands together in my lap as I fidgeted in my seat and Klaus watched me with his careful eyes.

“Why are you so nervous, Vyra?”

“Because—y-you’re about to—you know!”

Klaus frowned briefly and then looked back up at me. “I was hoping doing this in your bedroom would make you more relaxed.”

“I _was_ relaxed before you surprised me.”

Klaus bit back a snicker and rubbed his cheek against my leg, “Did you really hate it that much?  I apologize, sweetheart.”

I hesitated. It was a shock, but being surprised fresh out of the shower by an infinitely handsome Klaus wasn’t really all _that_ bad. When I took too long to answer, Klaus was emboldened and shuffled closer to me, moving his hands from my hips to my butt where he coaxed me closer to the edge of the bed. “My little tease—I know you liked that a little bit…your body tells the truth when your naughty mouth wion’t.”

“Perhaps I should surprise _you_ when you get out of a shower!” I replied with a huff.

“I’d very much enjoy that.” Klaus’ eyes glittered dangerously up at me, “Although I take no responsibility for what happens once I discover an adorable little trespasser in my room.”

I tried to scowl at him, but I couldn’t seem to get rid of the slightly nervous smile I felt pulling at my cheeks. Although having Klaus, er… between my legs was rather titillating I couldn’t help but be anxious. “S-sssoo...um… W-what should I do?”

Klaus smiled sincerely up at me. “Just relax.” His right hand moved to the edge of my robe and he peeled it away from my thigh, exposing the entirety of my leg to him. Before he continued, he paused to press his lips, warm and familiar, against my thigh, gently nipping at my skin as I groaned deep in my throat. My noises must have encouraged him, because abruptly he swept back the other side of my robe and pushed the fabric up before I could stop him.

“Oh!” My hands flew to shield myself, but Klaus caught them and kissed my palms before releasing them again.

“Ah, ah, Vyra. Keep those hands up there...unless you’d like for me to tie them up again…?”

“N-no--” I whined, sounding completely unconvincing, and Klaus laughed as he shuffled closer to me, nudging my knees apart with his hands, and wedging himself between my spread legs. I squeezed bunches of my robe in my fists as Klaus pried my thighs apart and I was left completely exposed to him. I desperately wanted to look away but I was transfixed by the sight of his blond head inching closer to me.

Little kisses were pressed against the insides of my thighs, and I shuddered when hot breath ghosted over my labia.

“Are you alright?”

The question was asked in a quiet tone I hadn’t heard from him before. From between my legs Klaus gently and curiously inquired after me.

“Uh, yes?”

“Good...” Klaus’ hands moved against my thighs, rubbing my skin softly, encouraging me to relax more and more. “I know I bully you, but the moment you don’t like something, or if you want to take a break, or if you want to talk, promise you’ll tell me.”

As he murmured this, his cheek squished up against my inner thigh, I reached out and threaded my fingers into his soft hair. “W-why, of course Klaus...I ...why do you sound so serious?”

“I can tell you’re nervous. I want you to focus on how good you feel, and not worry about what I might do to you. I want you to feel empowered to stop any of this, for any reason, if you choose.”

“Klaus…” I leaned forward at the waist and pressed my lips against his forehead. “I promise I will...thank you.”

But after this sweet little interlude, Klaus abruptly nipped me with his teeth and I yelped in surprise as he chuckled and then continued his attentions between my legs. I felt his palm lay flat against my mound and softly stroke downward, his thumb pausing at the top of my slit and ever so gently rubbing into me with slow, firm circles.

Even mild teasing made me shake against him as I tried to hold on to at least some of my dignity. Every small touch coaxed deep groans from my throat and I brushed my fingers through his hair again. “Are--am I too uhh...am I being too loud?”

His muffled response floated up from between my legs “I enchanted your bedroom to conceal any noise, so you can be loud.” He lifted his head to look at me directly, “In fact, I’m counting on it…”

As he said this I felt his fingers carefully dip between the lips of my vagina and find my entrance where I was leaking onto my robe beneath me. “Oh!” was all I said as a long finger slowly buried into me while I couldn’t stop squirming.

“You’re so alluring, do you know that?” Klaus sounded enraptured and I blushed above him. “My pretty girlfriend, soaking wet all for me…”

He withdrew his finger halfway and pushed it in again, curling it up and wiggling it inside me. My toes scraped against the carpeted floor as I trembled. This was just his hand -- just his _finger_ , I reminded myself, but I couldn’t control the way those tingly jolts of pleasure made me quiver.

Just as I began to adjust to his fingers moving against me, I felt Klaus the Emperor full on kiss my pussy.

“Klaus!” I exhaled with a rush and clenched my thighs around his head. His mouth was scorching hot and felt like an entirely different sensation.

His left hand rose up and with his fingertips he gently pushed against my abdomen, pausing just long enough to quietly instruct: “Lay back on the bed, love.”

I leaned and reached for a pillow at the head of my bed, holding it behind my head as I obediently lay back. I could only stare at the ceiling now or see the very top of his blond curls when I lifted my head. Losing my vantage point, I could _feel_ everything even more. Klaus’ lascivious open mouth pressed into me, and I could feel his nose on my mound while his tongue ssssloooowly licked my clit.

I thought I was going to lose my mind. Waves of tingles rippled through me every time his mouth moved and I would have wiggled right off the bed if his warm hands weren’t firmly and sweetly holding me still. I had been preoccupied with trying to stay quiet despite the enchantment but as his tongue circled my clitorous and he stuffed in a second finger to join the first, I yelped like a puppy and began grabbing at the bed sheets beneath me.

“I’m--ahh!! it-- oh god Klaus...Klaus!” I wasn’t even making sense anymore. I was barely aware of what I was saying. “It feels really... _really_ good, ohhh--”

I was dimly aware that my robe was falling off more and more, and I half-heartedly pulled the front of it more closed to try and cover my chest, but it just fell open again. Between my legs, Klaus’ sneaky hands had both maneuvered beneath me where he was grabbing my bottom and nearly but not quite lifting me up to his mouth.

He shifted slightly and adjusted his position before running his tongue up the entire length of my vulva, which prompted my first proper orgasm of the morning.

“Oh fuck…” I intoned, before clapping my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. But Klaus was snickering against me.

“It is... _incredibly_ hot to hear you swear.” He lifted up from where he was kneeling and leaned over me on the bed slightly, grinning down as he pushed two fingers into me again and rubbed them against my g-spot, agitating that little bundle of nerves as I twisted and squirmed. “I’m very much looking forward to your graduation day so I can marry you and whisk you away to a little house of our own so I can make you cuss like that on a regular basis.”

“I w-won’t let you--” I lied. Every fiber of my body screamed ‘yes’ as he pushed against that spot just so and I came again as he watched. I was still panting and flushed and trying to focus on Klaus’ face when he winked at me and began descending back toward my crotch.

“One more hm?” He bit my thigh as he returned, laughing as I gasped. “I can tell you’re having fun ‘practicing’.”

He withdrew his fingers and there was an absolutely indecent noise of slurping which made me groan with embarrassment before he dived back in. My mind wandered slightly and I felt delirious almost. How strange that Klaus, one of the most accomplished students to ever learn at this academy, my tutor, and doubtless a brilliant future professor was on his knees in a submissive position, his mouth full of--well, _me_.

The tip of his tongue flicked my clitoris and I moaned again, louder, losing any illusion of propriety. “R-riiight there Klaus, ohh--”

Spurred by my encouragement, I could feel his tongue trace winding paths against my labia minora until pressure began to build, hot and pulsing, between my legs. Every lick seemed to reverberate through my limbs and when I finally peaked, I grabbed his hair hard and pulled him away as I cried his name out and came a third time with a rush.

“Vyra--” Klaus loomed over me, the lower half of his face slightly shiny with wetness, and his brows furrowed with concern, “are you--”

I didn’t bother letting him finish and grabbed my boyfriend around his neck, yanking him down to lay on top of me as I panted and gasped and vibrated in the afterglow.

“Mmmm…” I murmured against his ear. My thighs kept involuntary clenching and my pussy was both too hot and too tingly, it almost tickled. “You must have charmed me somehow because that felt _too_ good.”

Klaus got up on his elbows and scowled, “That was exclusively my effort, no magic involved! Perhaps I should--”

I pulled him back down and giggled, “I’m teasing you, you grouch!” He made as if to say something else so I pressed my hands against this cheeks and kissed him. In the moment, I forgot that he had just...well, eaten me out, but as I moved my lips against his I found it wasn’t unpleasant. I was unaware of my own taste, and tasting myself on his own mouth was a fantasy I never knew I wanted fulfilled until the moment it happened. He kissed me back, enthusiastically moving his tongue with mine, and as he ground against me I abruptly felt his hard dick and remembered that he’d been full mast for a while now at this point.

Breaking the kiss I tried to look him in the eyes but was a little shy (how could I be shy after all of this!?). “I...I want to try…”

When I managed to look at him my heart stuttered in my chest. Klaus’ face was a mix of anticipation, delight, and heady, almost desperate desire. My love swelled.

“Are you sure? You can just rest--”

“Why Klaus, I’m surprised! You’re the one who agreed to practice with me...If _you_ don’t let me, then--”

Klaus covered my mouth with his hand, his eyes flashing, “I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you. Even in jest.” He warned.

I kissed his palm and moved his hand away. “I was going to say ‘practice on a banana.’ I wouldn’t joke like that.” I kissed his hand again and pressed it to my cheek, “You’re the only one I think of, Klaus.”

His hard face relaxed and he bent his head to nuzzle my neck. “Why do you drive me to distraction, Vyra? It’s disorienting.”

I giggled. “Serves you right for making me study so hard.” I pushed his chest to make him get off, and when he rolled over, I fixed my robe and slowly stood. Lying on the bed, Klaus was indeed sporting a rather filled out package in the front, and I coyly smiled before licking my lips, trying to appear sexy. “Well, professor?”

The barest hint of a blush ran across his cheeks and I internally squealed. He _did_ like being called professor during sex, that perv! But lest I think I was in charge of this situation, when he got up and towered over me, it was clear that I should still be on my toes with my clever, calculating love.

“You should be careful with petnames like that,” He said in a stern voice, with a rather dangerous smile splitting his face, “I find it makes me a little overeager.”

I tossed my now-dry hair and adopted an air of nonchalance, “I don’t care.”

“Oh?” Klaus always did enjoy our teasing back-and-forth, but I could tell by his tone of voice he had decided to really ‘teach me a lesson.’ “Get on your knees.”

“I--”

“Now.”

Somehow even his demands were sexy and while I wanted to talk back, I couldn’t. My mouth watered and my heart began to pound rapidly again as I sank to my knees in front of him. Now _this_ was submission. Klaus was already so tall, kneeling in front of him made him appear almost ethereal. The morning sunshine streaming into my bedroom caught his blond curls and a golden halo effect surrounded his stern, strict expression.

As I watched he slowly undid the knot at the front of his sweatpants and then put his hands on his hips.

“Go on. Pull them down for me.”

Gone was the gentle, careful, sweet voice, and his usual instructor tone ordered me around. If I was being honest...I had to say I almost preferred it. I fell in love with an exacting, severe prefect after all.

Reaching up I grasped the band of his sweatpants and slowly dragged them down. Underneath, he was wearing tight, pale gray boxer briefs which his boner insistently pushed against. In the front, a tiny damp spot the size of my pinky nail was a preview of what was to come. After a moment, I grasped the waistband of these too and tugged them down, his dick bouncing free dramatically as I pulled both articles of clothing to below his knees.

Face-to-face, his dick was _much_ bigger than I seemed to recall. Staring at it now I was mildly surprised it had fit inside me a few months ago when we had sex for the first time after his family’s party.

My hands trembled slightly but I took hold of his shaft and squeezed experimentally. Just like his mouth, the skin of his cock was blazing. I squeezed a bit harder and moved my hands up and down, trying to get a feel for what I should do when I chanced to look up at Klaus.

The Emperor was staring at me spellbound. The blush in his cheeks had reddened considerably and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Get--get on with it.” But even this was said with less force and more relish.

Opening my mouth I took in the head of his shaft completely and swirled my tongue around him. Just like the picnic yesterday, it tasted a bit like skin. Much saltier, since he’d probably been sweating, and with a decidedly different smell, and perhaps bitter, but not like sunshine and rainbows like all those stupid romance stories had said. I released one hand and moved my mouth further down, trying to get a lot of saliva on him before I started to move. I read that the wetter a blowjob was, generally the better, and since I was already wearing my robe I relaxed my jaw and drooled, letting the spit pool in my mouth as I sucked him. I continued this way for several uninterrupted minutes, trying not to be embarrassed by the sucking and slurping noises I was making, or the feeling of spit dripping onto my robes and down my forearms. I was getting so into the process that I nearly forgot about Klaus above me.

“”Mmn.”

Without taking my mouth off I looked up again and my heart thudded. Klaus’ face was pulled into the cutest expression I had ever seen him wear and I suddenly understood why oral was so appealing. From a position of submission, you could utterly, completely control your partner. How tantalizing… I pulled back just enough to drool onto my hand a little and then went back down, sucking and swirling my tongue against him while my other hand jacked him off.

I was so pleased that I had read about how to do this decently, because knowing I could make Klaus feel as good as he made me felt made my heart soar. I took my other hand off, and bracing my palms against his upper thighs I made my best attempt at trying to take him completely down my throat. I couldn’t of course, he was too big. Or so I thought.

I tried twice, relaxing my throat as well as I knew how to, and managing to get three fourths of the way down before giving up. Unfortunately for me, Klaus did not believe in giving up.

“You can --ahh--go deeper.”

“I can’t--”

“I’ll help.” My boyfriend grabbed a handful of my hair and suddenly I was being pushed down, down, further down still--until the coarse flaxen hair at the base of his penis tickled my nose. I gagged hard, but Klaus held me still for a long few seconds before releasing me.

I pulled off and coughed, “Klaus!”

“Sorry-” I angrily looked up at him but his face was sincere. He sheepishly shrugged, “Really--sorry, this is what I meant by overeager. I’ll control myself - I won’t do that again, promise.”

“Well.” I rubbed my jaw and glared at him as I took his dick into my hands, “Give me a warning next time first, please.”

His eyes widened at my response but I simply lowered my eyes and redoubled my efforts. As I sucked him off, his breathing above me grew more erratic until every time my mouth bobbed down on him, he was groaning from deep in his chest. Just as my jaw and mouth were beginning to become sore, I felt Klaus gently pet my hair.

“Vyra, I’m, mmph, I’m close.”

I nodded with his cock in my mouth and kept going, but he began to push me off.

“I’m close--ahh-I said--”

But instead of getting off, I smacked his hand away and made eye contact with him as I slowly forced myself down on him again. My tongue rubbed against him and I sucked in my cheeks to snugly fit him inside my mouth. His flushed face was a mixture of shock, and still--desire. I had decided last night that I would let him finish in my mouth. It didn’t seem that strange to me anyway, and the research I had done didn’t indicate semen was unsafe to consume - plus, I knew Klaus didn’t have any diseases.

“Are you sure?”

I nodded again, my mouth too preoccupied to respond. He placed a hand on my head and gently slowed down my pace as I moved up and down his dick until with a grunt and more shallow breaths, he came.

A hot spurt of something very bitter splashed against my tongue, but my mouth was so full of saliva when I swallowed, I barely tasted anything at all. Klaus was breathing heavily and took an unsteady step backward before collapsing onto the bed in a seated position. His dick still out and his pants around his ankles.

“Great Merlin, you swallowed too?”

“Er..” I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my robe and tilted my head, “Was I not supposed to?”

“You--well, you could’ve spat it out…”

“It seemed more convenient to just swallow it.” I smiled gently at him, reassuring him, “It didn’t taste bad, if that’s what you’re worried about? I don’t think I really even registered the taste?”

Klaus wordlessly beckoned me with a crooked finger, and when I rose and went to him, he grabbed me by the waist and fell backward onto the bed. “It’s more that swallowing...seems rather intimate. But I’m delighted you did so--” he paused, the blush in his cheeks returning slightly, “I didn’t know it would...well, that it would feel so good. I’m concerned this memory will affect my studies.”

“Don’t think about this during school!” I exclaimed. But Klaus laughed and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

“I think about you every waking moment, Bunnyhead. For such a silly wizardess you have entranced me body and soul.”

I grinned and gleamed at the praise, burying my face against his chest and holding him just as tightly. “So I did a good job…?”

“If you’re uncertain, you’re welcome to practice again.” Klaus ‘hmmed’ in his throat, “Perhaps we should have weekly practice sessions to ensure you are confident in your abilities.”

I smacked his chest, “Stop that, sir! You will have to wait...Wait for the, well, wait for _our_ house...for that kind of weekly practice.”

“I have a very good memory, dearest.” Klaus flashed his mischievous smirk at me, “I’ll hold you to that promise, my future bride.”

I was blushing and giggling too much to argue. But at that moment my stomach growled embarrassingly. “Ugh! I’m sorry! I think I’m ready for breakfast.”

“Likewise.” Klaus helped me up and gently pushed me toward my bureau. “Get dressed. I’ll leave back out the window and wait for you downstairs. If you hurry, we can go into town for breakfast this morning.”

I spun around excitedly, “Really!?”

“Really, but you have to hurry, and you are bad at hurrying, so I behoove you to get some clothes on so we can go.”

I smiled. My sharp, strict lover was back. These special lessons were definitely nervy but I found myself getting more and more excited for the next one and the next one...


End file.
